1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel triazine derivatives and herbicides containing the triazine derivatives as an effective ingredient.
2. Prior Art
2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazine type herbicides, 2,4-bis-(isopropylamino)-6-methylthio-1,3,5-triazine (generic name: prometryn, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,420), 2,4-bis(isopropylamino)-6-chloro-1,3,5-triazine (generic name: propazine, see Swiss Pat. Nos. 342,784 and 342,785), and synthetic intermediates 2,4-bis(substituted amino)-6-mercapto-1,3,5-triazine (see Swiss Pat. No. 393,344 and JPN Pat. Publn. No. 40-23025) are known. 6-difluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine compounds, 2-amino-4-methoxy-6-difluoromethylthio-1,3,5-triazine (JPN Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 58-38264) are known; however, this compound is described as an intermediate to afford 2-benzenesulfonylurea, but herbicidal activities of the intermediate are not known.